The present disclosure relates to identifying and referencing information resources contained within electronic documents.
A uniform resource identifier (URI) provides a simple and extensible way of identifying a specific resource. The URI can be used by other resources to reference the specific resource. For example, an electronic document, such as a hypertext markup language (HTML) document available on the Internet, can include a URI that references a second HTML document also available on the Internet.
Although the URI points to the specific resource, it can occasionally be more efficient to access the specific resource from an alternative location; for example, if a local copy is maintained of the specific resource. In such an instance, one alternative is to modify each URI to reflect the alternative location that the resource can be accessed from. Although this results in the resource being accessed from the alternative location, the process of modifying each URI can be time consuming, and modifying the original URIs may be undesirable.